Washington
by wemmagleek719
Summary: Will leaves for Washington and this is about how Wemma and how they cope with this separation and how Emma will react.
1. Chapter 1

Prompt from monkeygirl872

Could you please write a story about Will being in Washington and Emma goes to visit and he comes to visit her... and have it end with Will coming home.

Smut?

Emma pregnant?

Up to you^

Emma told Will that she was going to go with him to Washington but deep down she didn't want to go with him. Which was why Emma had to tell Will the truth and tell him she didn't want to go with him. Even though it would break her heart having to tell him this, she had to do it for their relationship. Emma was glad when she finally told Will that she was staying in Lima he understood about it. Emma knew the next few months would be hard but they decided that they would switch visiting each other, where Emma would come up one weekend and he would come down the next weekend. Emma was glad that Will was ok with her changing her mind about going, it made her feel better about her decision.

Today was the day Will was leaving and Emma was trying not to cry but it was harder then she thought. "Emma?" Will said as he woke up and didn't feel Emma next to him. Will got out of bed and first looked in the bathroom then the living room, and the kitchen but there was no sign of Emma. "Honey where are you?" Will said as he walked down the hallway to their bedroom when he heard sniffling from their guest room. Will knocked on the closed door "Sweetheart, please talk to me." Will knew this day was going to be tough on them both.

Will opened the door to find Emma lying on the bed curled up in a ball with tears falling from her eyes. Will knew what was wrong and he hated seeing Emma like this. "Honey I'm so sorry, this is my fault that you are feeling this way, Just tell me not to go and I'll stay here with you instead of leaving" Will said and Emma's eyes opened wide and she sat up and looked at Will.

"How can that make me feel better! How can I live with myself if I got in the way of your dreams, that's what Terri did and there is no way I'm doing that to you also. If you stay here I will never forgive myself and if you go I'll feel lonely and sad so either way I'm going to be upset so you might as well follow your dreams."

"I don't want to leave you in this condition honey"

"Will don't worry I'll be fine and ill admit it wont be easy at first but we have never spent a night apart since we moved in together so this wont be easy but its just a couple of months and I only have to go five days with out seeing you and we will be able to talk on the phone at night."

"I still feel really bad, just promise me that you will tell me if you want me to come home early cause I will"

"I will, but I will be fine just call me when ever you can" Emma smiled

"Now lets go enjoy some breakfast since we have plenty of time till we have to go to the airport"

"Ok what do you want for breakfast?" Emma asked

"No what do you want for breakfast? Breakfast is on me this morning" Will smiled

"Surprise me" Emma said as she kissed Will

"Oh I'll surprise you alright" Will laughed as they walked into the kitchen holding hands

As Will began cooking Emma went to go grab her cell phone but she couldn't find it "Will have you seen my phone?"

"Yes I have but let me grab it for you because it's a surprise"

"What are you talking about?" Emma asked as Will left the room and then came back in with a small rectangular box with a bow on it and he handed it to Emma "The IPhone 5!" Emma said happily

"Yes I upgraded both of our phones so we now have the same phone and instead of just talking on the phone at night we can now use FaceTime and we can see each other every night"

"Will this is perfect! Now we can see each other every night! This is definitely going to help make you seem a lot closer to home and not so far away! Thank you so much Will!" Emma went and kissed Will "I love you"

"I love you to baby, now lets eat breakfast"

The moment came when Will and Emma were on their way to the airport and Emma would have to say goodbye to Will. They were standing there in the airport and Emma held onto his hand tightly and Will could tell the difference from the way she normally held his hand. "Honey are you sure about this?" Will asked

"Of course I'm sure I couldn't be happier for you and this opportunity for you"

"I know you don't want me to go"

"Of course I don't but its two months and we will see each other every weekend" Emma said

"I love you, you know that right?"

"Yes I do and let me just say if you decide to leave for lets say a year I would have a problem with that" Emma laughed

"Don't worry I would never leave you for a whole year, I couldn't be away from you for that long" Will said as he kissed Emma's forehead.

"Glad to hear it" Emma laughed

Will and Emma were standing at the gate and the time came and they heard over the intercom system '_Flight to Washington is now boarding' _

"Call me as soon as you land"

"Of course I will honey" Will said as his eyes started to fill with tears and of course Emma started to cry when she saw Will's eyes fill with tears "I love you" Will said as he hugged and kissed Emma and then boarded the plane. Will turned around and blew Emma a kiss and Emma returned the air kiss back. Emma sat down in a sit near the gate and a woman sat down next to Emma

"How long is your husband going to be gone for" The young woman asked Emma

"About two months and he isn't my husband yet, were engaged" Emma said while wiping tears from her eyes

"Don't worry its hard at first but it gets easier"

"Does your husband go away a lot"

The woman smiled "He is gone more then I see him, he is in the Army fighting in Iraq"

"Wow that must be horrible!"

"Yes it is, he is sometimes gone sometimes 9 months and sometimes as high as 15 months at a time, and we can't talk often and when I have to say goodbye to him I wonder if that will be the last time I ever see him or be able to talk to him"

Emma thought if this woman can handle that type of pain she could handle it also. Emma felt almost silly even crying over this when this woman just said goodbye to her husband and he was going off to war. Emma and this lady went to go grab a cup of coffee in the airport and talked for the next hour. Emma knew after hearing this woman talk about what her and her husband go through Will and herself could handle anything.

Emma had no idea at the time but the man that was sitting next to Will was this woman's husband and Will ended up having pretty much the same conversation that Emma and this woman just had.

**A/N Thanks for reading Chapter one I will try and update ASAP! Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Washington Part 2

Emma hated having to go home without Will, no matter what it would be a strange feeling being there without him and going to bed without him at night and then not waking up next to him. These next couple of months was going to be hard but she knew it would go by fast.

Emma went to bed that night and she tried to think of anything else but it was impossible. What did Emma do before Will, has Emma changed so much to the point where when her fiancé leaves for two months she feels like she cant even live. Will was the person that was her other half, and she couldn't even function without her other half, her better half. Sectionals was in four days and she wished Will could of stayed for that but he had to leave when he did.

The first few days were rough on Emma but she was managing. Tonight was Sectionals so at least it was something to keep her mind off of missing Will. Emma was sitting in the auditorium next to Sue when she heard a man's voice "Is this seat taken?"

"No you can-" Emma looked up at the man "Will! What are you doing here?"

Will sat down and held Emma's hand "Because I missed you and I couldn't wait another two days to see you and I figured I come now and I get to see Sectionals also, but more importantly you" Will said as leaned in to kiss Emma, and it was of those kisses that was like they would never see each other again, or like the world was going to end that night.

"Get a room" Sue said, as she had to watch the love between her two co-workers

Will and Emma pretended that they didn't even hear Sue and Sue just rolled her eyes. "I love you" Emma said as she pulled away from the kiss

"I love you more" Will smiled leaning in for one more kiss

"I would love you both more if you would stop! I think I just threw up a little in my mouth" Sue said

"We will finish where we left off later tonight when we get home" Will said as he winked and Emma smiled at his words

"Oh we definitely will" Emma said in the voice that made Will's heart do flips in his chest. Emma held Will's hand through the whole night and she never even let go even when the New Directions were finished and everyone began to clap she didn't let go then. The love she was feeling for this man was greater then she ever felt with him, maybe this was good for them to not spend every moment together. Even thought she loved Will more then anything, her having the five days at a time on her own let her re-discover herself as one person and not the two of them.

When the competition was over Will and Emma left and they went home. They walked into their apartment and Emma wrapped her arms around Will's neck "Ready to finish what we started earli-"

Emma didn't even need to finish her sentence before Will picked her up and pressed his lips against hers "I have been waiting to see you just so I can kiss you like this" Will said as Emma's legs were wrapped around his waist

"I have been waiting for this also" Emma said as her lips returned to Wills

"I think we need to go to a different part of the apartment to finish this off" Will said in that sexy voice that Emma loved so much. Will laid Emma down on the bed and climbed on top of her and they began to remove there clothing one by one. Will and Emma began their lovemaking and they both agreed it was the best they ever had. As they lay there next to each other under the covers with there slightly sweaty bodies touching each other "Remember when you hated to touch me when I was just a little bit sweaty"

"Yeah I also remember when I couldn't even go too far when we would make out because I would get to freaked out thinking it would lead to this! I don't know how I survived without this and I wish I were able to have sex with you from the beginning since this is the best thing I have ever experienced in my entire life, and being able to experience this with you makes it ten times better!"

"I'm glad you enjoy s-e-x" Will chuckled at the memory of when Emma would spell out the word because she didn't even want to say the word.

"Very funny" Emma laughed "I'm so glad we have the whole weekend to just lay around in bed and have s-e-x and spend the weekend with you" Emma smiled

"This is what we have to look forward to every weekend for the next couple of months"

"All of a sudden I'm really going to be excited for the weekends" Emma said

**A/N I just had to write a chapter based on that promo we got tonight, I just couldn't resist! Can't wait for the Wemma kiss in next weeks episode!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Washington Part 3**

Once again Will was gone and Emma was home alone but was thankful that in five days she would be going to Washington to visit Will. The following morning Emma felt nauseous and ran to the bathroom to throw up. Emma just figured it was a 24 hour bug and decided she should stay home from work, just to be on the safe side. Emma felt sick during the first half of the day and she wasn't able to keep any food down. Emma felt better later on in the night but then in the morning the throwing up began all over again. Emma decided to go to the doctors that morning to make sure it wasn't anything to serious since she wanted to make sure that she was better by the weekend so she could go and visit Will. At the doctors Emma was nervous since she was so used to Will being there with her and holding her hand through it. The doctor ordered Emma to get some blood drawn cause if she had a virus it would show up in the blood work. After that was done the doctor asked her some questions as they waited for the blood test results.

"Are you sexually active?" The doctor asked

Emma felt her cheeks turn red "Yes" Emma answered nervously

"Do you use protection?"

"I'm on the pill"

"Did you know that birth control doesn't always help prevent pregnancy?"

Emma's eyes grew wide "Wait are you saying that you think I may be pregnant?"

"It's hard to say we will know from the blood work but I have one more question. When was your last menstrual cycle?"

Emma had to think about it but she knew for sure it had been over a month "Oh my god I can't believe this is happening!" Emma said in shock.

"Let's not jump to any conclusions before the results come in"

Emma went from complete shock to being excited but also feeling sad that Will wasn't here to share the excitement of there first child together. "I'm so happy, even if this is happening earlier then we expected"

The test results came in and showed that Emma was indeed pregnant. Emma couldn't wait to see Will this weekend and to share the good news with him, she wished that she could just call him and tell him but she wanted to be there in person to see the look on his face.

Emma was on the plane heading to Washington to see Will and the plane ride did not help with her being nauseous. Emma was now in the airport and when she saw Will standing there she ran up to him and jumped into his open arms, Emma had never been so happy to see Will, knowing that the news she had to tell him was going to change their lives forever.

"I missed you so much Will"

"I missed you to honey!" Will said as he pulled away from the hug and kissed her "I love you so much"

"I love you to" Emma smiled

"Come on lets get you back to the room and we will go out to dinner tonight, how does that sound?"

"Sounds absolutely perfect!"

They arrived to the apartment that Will was staying at and Will carried Emma's bag and opened the door for her "I even picked up a bottle of your favorite wine, would you like a glass now?"

"Actually I can't have any wine right now" Emma smiled

Will smiled "What do you mean you can't have any wine" Will let out a small laugh "The only time you couldn't have wine is if you were pregn-" Will stopped and looked at Emma who had a smile on his face. Will then looked at her stomach then quickly back up to her and she nodded her head up and down with a big smile on her face.

"I'm pregnant Will!" Emma said but before she could even finish the sentence Will had already picked her up into a hug and Will had tears in his eyes. "I know this is earlier then we wanted it to happen"

"I don't even care, not one bit!" Will said interrupting her

"I'm so happy Will, our family is growing and in about seven months we will have a little bundle of joy to hold and to love, a bundle of joy that will be our child, Will. I didn't think our life could get any better then it already was, but the day I found out about this" Emma placed Will's hand on her stomach "it was the happiest day of my life" Emma said with tears in her eyes

"I love you so much Emma, you have made me the happiest man alive!"

The next month Will came home so he could go with Emma to her doctors with Emma to see the ultrasound of there little baby. Emma was already showing and had a small bump on her stomach already. Emma love how Will talked to her stomach or placed a hand on her stomach protecting there baby, Emma knew Will was going to be a great father to their child.

At the doctors Emma was lying on the table while the doctor performed their first ultrasound "There is your baby" The doctor said turning the screen towards Will and Emma.

They both had tears in there eyes "Oh Will look that's our child" Emma said as Will couldn't say anything he was speechless.

"You see there is one arm and there is another" The doctor said as she moved the device around on Emma's stomach. The doctor took screenshots of their baby and printed them out to give them. Will and Emma felt like they were on top of the world right now! "We wont know if it's a boy or girl until around 20 weeks, you can tell around 16 weeks but I prefer 20 weeks that way you don't think your having a girl but then find out at the next ultrasound that it's a boy" the doctor laughed "and that has happened but I would say your about 15 weeks which is further then we expected and your due date is May 12th"

"Oh Will, that's Mother's Day!"

"More then likely you will not give birth on that day but you never know you may"

Will and Emma left the doctors happier then they have ever been before, before they knew it they would be holding their little boy or little girl.

A/N Thanks for reading once again! Please read and review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Washington Part 4**

The past few weeks have been tough for Emma having to deal with her mood swings and morning sickness. Emma was in her 20th week and Will would be coming home in a month. Emma couldn't wait to have Will home for good, the past three months have been difficult and being pregnant didn't help her. Emma had one more problem she had to deal with, there wedding. Emma wants to get married before the baby is born but she wasn't able to fit into her wedding dress. Emma decided to see if the tailor could alter it for her, thankfully the style of her dress would be able to hide her baby bump well. Emma knew they would need to have there wedding soon after Will came home, the last thing Emma wanted was to have to waddle down the aisle on her wedding day.

Emma phone rang and the caller id showed Will's name "Hey sweetie" Emma smiled as she answered the phone

"How has your day been?"

"Would be better if you were here" Emma smiled even though Will couldn't see the smile he could tell she was smiling

"I know I wish I could be there also but only three more weeks and I will be home for good"

"I wanted to ask you but when did you want to get married?" Emma asked

"Well I would like to get married before the baby but if you want to wait till after then that's fine"

"I want to but I really don't like the idea of me being fat on my wedding day"

"Emma I don't care about that, you are carrying our child and you have never looked more beautiful to me"

"Well I will have to get my dress altered and we should pick a date"

"I have been thinking about that and since we will need about a month to plan for the wedding so what do you think of Valentines Day?"

"I think that is perfect!"

Three weeks later Will was returning back home and they both were very excited about this. Will walked into the apartment and Emma was resting on the couch and when she saw Will a smile grew on her face. "Will I'm so glad your home!"

Will moved over to the couch and pulled Emma into a hug "I'm so glad to be home also sweetheart" Will kissed Emma "I'm never going to take a job that takes me away from you, it kills me being away from you."

"Good cause I hate being away from you also" Emma smiled

Will placed his hands on Emma's stomach "And hello there little baby, I love you little peanut" Will said to her belly and then softly kissed her baby bump.

"I can't wait to start the New Year, it's going to be the best year ever. I'm going to become your wife and become a mother also" Emma said as she placed her hands over Will's that were still gently placed on her belly. "I love you Will"

"I love you also Emma"

Everyday Emma's belly grew more and more and she thought her belly would explode. Will and Emma were going to find out the sex of their baby today and they were so excited. "Will, what do you want a boy or girl?" Emma asked as Will was driving to there doctor appointment.

"It doesn't matter to me as long as he or she is healthy"

"Come on Will I know you have a preference, every parent always has a preference"

"Well I would want a girl, if I could have the choice"

"Really? I figured you would want a boy"

"A boy would be great also, but if we had a girl I could spoil and love both of my girls in my life" Will smiled as he pulled Emma's hand up to his mouth to kiss the top of her hand

"If we have a girl she will definitely be daddy's little girl"

"You also want to know why a girl would be great" Will asked as Emma shook her head "She will look just as beautiful as her mother because if we had a boy it would probably have my butt chin and Sue will make fun of our son" Will laughed

"I hope if we have a girl she has my red hair and your curly hair and your cute chin" Emma smiled

"Do you want our kid getting laughed at by Sue, because you know that Sue will still probably be working at McKinley when our kid gets there" Will smiled

"I don't care as long as he or she is healthy remember"

"You are right just like always"

At the doctors they were getting their ultrasound done. Will and Emma couldn't believe how much the baby had grown since there last ultrasound.

"It looks like you are going to have a little girl" the doctor said

"Oh Will it's just what we wanted" Emma said with a big smile on her face

Will leaned over and kissed Emma "I love you both so very much"

Christmas was the following week and Will and Emma both agreed to not buy each other gifts but instead buy the stuff they would need for the baby's nursery. Will and Emma decided to go for the Disney Princess theme, since they knew there little girl would be there little princess. They went to the store and bought the furniture for the nursery, they also bought some little girl clothes.

While they were there Will's mother called "Hi Mom"

"Hi Will, so are you and Emma going to have a baby shower cause the family wants to know?"

"Probably not mom, we are busy trying to plan the wedding first but I don't think we will have a baby shower since after the wedding she will be getting closer to her due date and I don't want her getting stressed trying to plan a baby shower also."

"Why don't you do a wedding/baby shower on your wedding day? It's not like you have to do something special that day for the baby, but everyone can bring baby gifts instead of wedding gifts."

"You know that's not a bad idea mom, we can just do everything the same that we planned for the wedding but the gifts will just be for the baby"

"Exactly, so should I tell the family that they should start shopping for the baby"

Will could tell his mother was excited since this would be her first grandchild. "Yeah you can tell them mom, but I have to get going now mom I will talk to you later" Will said as he hung up the phone.

"Em, what do you think of combining our wedding with a small little baby shower at the end?"

"I think that would be perfect! I was wondering about if we would even have a baby shower, but this way we can do both at the same time so we don't have to worry about planning two different things"

**A couple months later**

It was February 13th and tomorrow would be the day that Will and Emma would become husband and wife.

**A/N Thanks for reading; next chapter will be their wedding! Also I would like to say that as of now I have written and published 90,000 words!**


	5. The Wedding

**Washington Part 5**

**The Wedding**

Will and Emma laid in bed the night before their wedding with Emma curled up next to him with her head on his chest. "I cant wait for tomorrow to see you in your wedding dress walking down the aisle and us finally being married, I have waited a long time for this moment"

"I know I cant wait either, I just wish you didn't have to leave tonight"

"Honey you know I cant see you the day of the wedding, you wouldn't want to break tradition would you?" Will asked as she shook her head "Plus like I said earlier I'll wait till you fall asleep for when I leave"

"Thanks" Emma smiled looking up at him and leaned up and kissed him

"Now you need to get to sleep, I don't want you being late tomorrow" Will laughed

"I would never be late, I just hope I can sleep tonight cause I'm to excited to sleep" Emma said as she snuggled closer to Will. "I just can't wait to marry you and then become a mother in three more months, my life can't get any better then this"

"I know life can't get any better then this" Will smiled as he kissed the top of Emma's head "Now go to sleep sweetie, you need your rest"

"Ok" Emma looked up at Will "I will see you tomorrow, I'll be the one dressed in white" Emma smiled

"I'll be the one standing at the end of the aisle waiting for you" Will said placing a kiss on Emma's lips "I love you so much"

"I love you Will" Emma said as she slowly drifted off to sleep

Emma slowly opened her eyes and saw the sun beaming through the blinds in the bedroom. Emma felt the emptiness next to her and wondered where Will was and then realized it was the day of her life she has been waiting for. Today was the day she was going to marry the love of her life Will Schuester and by this afternoon I would no longer be Emma Pillsbury, but I will be Mrs. Emma Schuester. Just thinking of her soon to be name sent chills down her spine. Has her eyes adjusted to the bright light and she soon saw a single white rose laying on Will's pillow with a note simply reading _'Happy Valentines day honey, see you at the altar' _Emma pulled the rose close to her nose and breathed in its fragrance. Emma remembered the day Will proposed and all the white roses that she was handed as she walked down the hallway to the pool. That day she thought was the best day of her life, but she knew hands down today was going to be ten times better and would be the best day of her life. Emma couldn't imagine her life without Will waking up next to her everyday. The past few months of Will being gone in Washington made there relationship grow and blossom into something more then she ever could of imagined.

Emma looked up at the clock and realized that all the girls in the wedding party were going to be arriving soon to get ready for the wedding. Emma didn't have many friends in her life growing up, mainly because of her OCD. Emma's bridesmaids included the glee kids that graduated last year like Rachel, Mercedes, Santana and Quinn. Will and Emma wanted all the kids in the club to be able to be included but since they were teachers they were not allowed to have current students participate in their wedding due to national laws.

Emma went and took a quick shower before the girls started arriving and soon after she finished drying her hair she heard a knock on the door. The girls all have arrived and they were all so excited about seeing their former glee coach and guidance counselor finally get married. These kids have seen Will and Emma's relationship blossom from nothing to them getting married, they saw all the ups and downs of there relationship. After seeing everything they went through they were thrilled to see that they are both finally happy and getting married.

Quinn helped style Emma's hair and she saw the single white rose sitting on the bed "Where is the rose from?"

"Will stayed her last night with me until I fell asleep and when I woke up today that rose was laying on his pillow and he left me a note wishing me a happy valentines day"

"That is so sweet! How about I put the rose in your hair it would look beautiful!"

"Sounds perfect, thanks Quinn!"

Emma's hair was all finished and all the girls managed to do their own hair and then it was time to get the wedding dress on. Rachel helped Emma into her dress and then Emma looked at herself in the mirror and tears started to form in her eyes. This has been a moment she has been dreaming about for as long as she could remember. All Emma was thinking about right now was Will and she was wondering what he was doing at this moment

*Will's POV*

Will was at his parent's house with his groomsman Finn, Puck, Kurt and Mike. Will was anxious to get to the church and see his beautiful bride walk down the aisle in her white wedding dress, then recite there vows to one another and then exchange the rings and finally be man and wife. This was something he dreamed about ever since the day that Will met Emma in the hallway on her first day at McKinley when she was polishing her nameplate. Will would never forget that day and yes they had their ups and downs but so did any normal couple. Will looked down at his watch only one more hour till he got to see Emma again.

All the men got into a car and headed to the church. When they arrived they were the first ones to arrive. They headed into the church and soon the guests would arrive and then his bride would be there.

*Emma's POV*

The girls were in the limo on the way to the church and Emma was getting nervous she kept thinking _What if I trip over my feet? What if I forget my vows? _Emma had to shake all those thoughts out of her head. When they arrived they had to wait until they made sure Will was out of site so he didn't see Emma before the ceremony and when they did they all piled out of the limo and headed to the bridal room where they would wait till they were ready to start. Around 15 minutes later they said they were ready for them to begin. Soon Emma's legs felt like jello and the nerves were taking over again.

All of the bridesmaids were already down the aisle when the doors shut and Emma stood behind the closed doors waiting for the doors to reopen and that was when she would search for Will, he was the one thing that would make her legs feel stronger so she could manage to walk again. The doors opened and she didn't even need to search, as soon as the doors opened she saw Will standing there as handsome as ever. They both smiled when they saw each other and both of their eyes were glossy with tears.

*Will's POV*

Will's breath was taken away the moment he saw Emma. Emma was beyond beautiful in her strapless white dress; words couldn't describe how beautiful she was. As Emma walked towards him he had to hold himself back from just running up to Emma and wrapping his arms around her. After what seems like the longest time Emma finally made it up to the altar.

Will grabbed both of her hands "You look absolutely beautiful, I don't even know what to say I'm at a loss for words right now"

"Thank you Will, you look very handsome also" Emma smiled

The ceremony began and Will and Emma were not even paying attention to what was going on around them they were focused on each other more then anything.

They both recited their vows and then the one thing they remembered was "You may kiss the bride" which Will did before those words were even finished.

Will and Emma were so happy to finally be married; this was the beginning of their new life together as husband and wife.

At the reception the room had a beautiful pink glow with hearts everywhere, this was definitely Emma's idea of a dream wedding. The wedding cake was three-tiered cake that was heart shaped. The reception began and Will and Emma shared their first dance as husband and wife and they danced to a song that Will wrote just for Emma.

_If you're not home, I'll sit here on your doorstep_

_Button up my coat and wait_

_We'll go upstairs close the curtains and we're all set_

_to pick up where we left again_

_There's question marks hangin' over us_

_But we won't give the time of day, oh_

_'Cause all we got is these few stolen seconds_

_And we can't let them go to waste_

_The stars collide_

_We come back to life_

_We come back to life_

_The sparks will fly_

_One look in your eyes_

_My heart's open wide_

_I know time's running out now_

_But we'll hold back the sun somehow_

_See the sky?_

_We've still got tonight_

_Come 9am_

_I'm packing every suitcase_

_Leave you in your bed so warm_

_I'll do my best not to wake you but it's useless_

_Can't tiptoe 'round this no more, oh_

_It's gonna get much harder_

_Before it gets better baby and that's for sure, mmm_

_Just say you'll wait for my footsteps on the staircase_

_And I will walk back through this door_

_The stars collide_

_We come back to life_

_We come back to life_

_The sparks will fly_

_One look in your eyes_

_My heart's open wide_

_I know time's running out now_

_But we'll hold back the sun somehow_

_See the sky?_

_We've still got tonight_

_So keep your eyes open_

_There's no time to close them_

_Just hold on_

_So tight now_

_We still got tonight_

_If all we got is these few stolen seconds_

_We can't let em go to waste_

_The stars collide_

_We come back to life_

_We come back to life_

_The sparks will fly_

_One look in your eyes_

_My heart's open wide_

_I know time's running out now_

_But we'll hold back the sun somehow_

_See the sky?_

_We've still got tonight_

As the song finished Will whispered a 'I love you' in her ear which she returned into his ear. Will and Emma held each other the entire night, never leaving each others sides the entire night even when it was time to eat they still held hands and exchanged kisses in between bites every now and then. As the night came closer to the end Will and Emma were sad to see this wonderful day almost over with but were also glad to leave so they can spend time by themselves.

"I love you so much sweetheart, this day has been absolutely amazing!"

"I love you and you are so beautiful and I can't wait for us to start this new chapter in our life as Mr. and Mrs. Schuester"

Emma loved hearing her name as Emma Schuester "I wouldn't want is any other way" Emma smiled and shared a sweet loving kiss with Will "You have made me the happiest woman on this planet"

"Well you have made me the happiest man on the planet, I sometimes wonder if I'm dreaming and when I wake up I pinch myself because I think I'm in heaven since there is a beautiful angel sleeping next to me"

Emma's eyes started to get all watery "Well I don't know what I did to deserve a wonderful handsome and sexy man in my life, you are everything and more then I ever dreamed of ever having in my life."

Will and Emma left the reception and into the limo that drove them back to the hotel for the night.

A/N I hope we can get a nice Wemma wedding on the show! And I know kind of weird I used a Matthew Morrison song for there first dance but hey at least you can really imagine what it sounded like when he sang it to her lol! Hope you all enjoy it and I wanted to change the name of the story now that it isn't about Washington anymore, but I don't know what I'm doing about it yet. Please Review!


	6. After the Wedding

**Washington**

**Part 6**

****Warning: Changed the rating to T because of minor sex talk in this chapter.**

Emma woke to the sun beaming through the windows just like she did the previous morning but this time was better because Will was sleeping next to her and Emma looked at her left hand to see the newly placed wedding band on her finger. Her husband was the man of her dreams the man that she loves since the day she met him. Everything was so different Emma remembered, Will was married, she had huge OCD issues, but one thing always was the same over the years, she still loved Will just as much as she did from day one when she met Will in the hallways of McKinley High on her first day. Emma looked up at Will sleeping and snuggled into him more and breathed in his scent the smell of love seemed to fill the air. As Emma noticed the clothes on the floor and the light layer of sweat that covered there bodies from the aftermath of there love making on there wedding night. Even though this was not there first time having sex it was the first time as a married couple and it was so much better then any other times.

Emma was so busy day dreaming that she didn't even notice that Will was awake and was calling her name "Emma?" Will laughed to himself as he tried to get Emma out of her day dreaming. "Earth to Emma?"

"What?" Emma blushed

"So what were you dreaming so strongly about?" Will smiled as he ran his fingers through Emma's hair

"You" Emma smiled as she looked up at him "thinking about how wonderful all of yesterday was but especially last night was the best part of yesterday, beside of course becoming your wife" Emma smiled "I'm the happiest woman on the planet and it's all because of you"

"Well I'm the happiest man on the planet also and it's because I have a beautiful wife to wake up to every morning and soon we are going to proud parents of a little girl who will be a spitting image of her mother" Will said as he kissed Emma

"I cant wait either, our daughter is going to be the most loved little girl in Lima"

"Correction she will be the most loved little girl in all of Ohio"

"In the US"

"In the world" Will laughed

"In the whole Solar System"

"Ok you got me there" Will laughed

"I just can't believe that I'm going to get so much bigger then I am now, I already feel like I'm going to burst" Emma said while rubbing her tummy "I feel like a fat cow"

"A beautiful cow though"

"So I am fat!" Emma said pulling away from him and her hormones were starting to show.

"No honey of course not!" Will said trying to comfort her "That's not what I meant! You are just as beautiful as you were before, to be honest you're a much more beautiful of a woman to me knowing that you are carrying our child in there. I won't not lie to the fact that you are bigger now then before but your pregnant and when our little girl is born you will lose most of this weight and you will be back to your old self again"

"My body will never be the same even after she is born, my boobs will be huge..."

"Hey now there is nothing wrong with that" Will laughed earning him a slap to his arm from Emma

"I thought the size of my chest didn't matter to you" Emma said while giving him a look.

"Yes of course it doesn't matter but the increase in size doesn't hurt either" Will smiled

"Yeah I figured that"

Silence filled the room for a few minutes until Emma changed the subject "I wish we could have had the traditional wedding where we could of gone on a honeymoon, I feel bad that we couldn't actually go anywhere after the wedding"

"Honey it's fine, your health comes first but tell you what we will just go on a nice vacation for one of our anniversaries in the future, like maybe our fifth I'm sure we can find someone to watch our kid…or kids" Will smiled as Emma looked up smiling up at him saying kids, implying that they may have more kids by there fifth anniversary "but no matter what we will definitely take our honeymoon at some point may not be in the next year or so but we will do it I promise"

As the next few months flew by and Emma's belly grew bigger and bigger. It was now a few weeks before Mother's Day and Emma became more and more uncomfortable as the days went by as she was slowly approaching her due date. Will hated leaving Emma home by herself since she could go in labor any day now. Emma went on maternity leave the week before since going to work and staying at work for an entire day was getting harder for her. April and May are her two busy and very stressful months out of the school year with having to send out all of the seniors transcripts to there college choices and also getting all the diplomas ready for graduation.

Will kept his phone on him at all times because he wanted to text her through out the day to check up on her and incase Emma had an emergency she could call him anytime during the school day.

Thursday morning Emma started feeling more uncomfortable then she ever had before and she didn't want to say anything to Will because he would worry to much about her and then he would call in sick to work. Emma loved how he would worry about her but hated when he would miss work just because she wasn't feeling great. But half way through the day the pain became more unbearable that she had no choice but to tell Will so she pulled out her phone to text him.

_Can you call me when you can?_

She sent the message but didn't want to sound to urgent because he would begin to panic.

Will heard his phone buzz in his pocket and Will's heart rate began to increase knowing it must be Emma and she would never text him unless she really needed to. As soon as he read the message he excused himself from the classroom and called Emma. "Hey babe anything wrong?"

"I don't know I've been having some pain since I woke up"

"Since you woke up! Why didn't you tell me this morning?"

"I didn't want you to worry, I've been feeling so uncomfortable for weeks and I just thought that this was the same pain but the pain just keeps getting worse" As Emma finished her sentence she had another wave of pain hit her and she yelled into the phone.

"Just breathe honey, I think your in labor, just stay on the phone with me and I'm going to tell Figgins that I need the rest of the day off and possibly tomorrow also" Will went and told Figgins and then grabbed his stuff and headed home "How are you feeling honey?"

"The pain is still bad but…" Emma stopped mid sentence

"Honey? What's going on?"

"My water just broke"

Sorry for the cliffhanger everyone! I probably will not have the next chapter up till after Christmas so I hope everyone has a Merry Christmas!


	7. Delivery

**Washington Part 7**

Going into Labor

"Ok just breathe I'm almost home, just sit down and keep taking deep breaths" Will said trying to calm her down, but now he needed to make sure he made it home safely and get her to the hospital.

Will shortly arrived home to Emma screaming through another contraction, he rushed to her side and rubbed her back and let her squeeze his hand through the pain. After the contraction ended, Will grabbed her bag and helped her out to the car and drove to the hospital. The drive seemed to take forever and Will tried to comfort Emma as she had another contraction. They arrived and got Emma into the emergency room and they quickly rushed her to delivery because the baby was close to coming. Emma didn't realize that the pain she was experiencing was actually early labor pain. So they got Emma into a gown and prepped her for delivery and Will was with her the whole time either he was rubbing her back or wiping her forehead with a wet washcloth.

"Your doing wonderful honey, just keep breathing" Will whispered into her ear.

The doctor said it was time to start pushing and Emma looked at Will with worried eyes, Will could tell she was nervous. "Honey you are going to be just fine I will be here the whole time until our little girl is born, I promise" Will said as he kissed Emma. Emma began pushing and screaming with every wave of pain that went through her body. After about half an hour of pushing there little girl was finally here. The nurses cleaned the baby off and handed her to Emma and the doctors asked what her name was and Emma said "Audrey Schuester" Emma said as she looked up at Will with a big smile.

"Welcome to the world Audrey" Will said while stroking little Audrey's hand and then looked at Emma and kissed her "Thank you for making me a very happy man today"

"No thank you for being here for me like always, I couldn't have done any of this without you."

A few days after Audrey was born they were able to go home and Emma was nervous since she wouldn't have as much help as she did in the hospital. Audrey was a great little girl, she would sleep through the night without any crying, which Emma was happy about that but she knew that it might not always be as easy. Emma was glad that Will was there to help but she was still scared about what would happen when Will went back to work and Emma would stay at home with Audrey. "Honey you will be fine I know its all overwhelming at first but soon you will get a hang of everything and it will get easier"

"I just don't know what to do, its not like she comes with instructions or a owners manual"

Will laughed "I know you would think that but it will just come to you, but for now all you need is to love Audrey and feed her and change her, just wait till she starts walking and talking that's when we will really need the help" Will laughed "I think the hardest thing will be when she starts dating I will definitely be that overprotective father and make sure no guy hurts her"

"Will, she is only two days old!" Emma laughed, "You have plenty of time before that happens, hopefully 16 more years"

"I started dating at 13, I really hope we don't have to deal with that so soon I hope she waits till she is at least 18"

"I highly doubt that Will, kids now a days start dating so early, but I think we should set the rules saying that she cant date till high school"

Will chuckled, "Now, now Emma she is only two days old"

Emma playfully slapped his arm "Now stop it you were the one that started that conversation"

"I know" Will laughed "So you better listen Audrey, no dating till high school" Will said as he smiled at Emma

"I wonder if we will have another child so Audrey can have a little sibling"

"Once again babe she is only two days old, we have at least a year to wait, but I would love to have more children with you, if I could I would have a house full of our kids running around"

"I don't think my body would love that" Emma laughed "But in reality how many kids would you like or how many do you see us having?"

"I don't know that's a tough question, I know I would say lets definitely have another kid, because when I was growing up I hated being the only child and I always told myself that when I have kids I would at least like two kids. Three is a good number but if we had more then that it would be great also. But lets just get our new lives started with little Audrey and see how that goes" Will laughed "But it doesn't hurt to practice so we are ready to get you pregnant again, when we are ready for another baby" Will said as he winked at her and drew in close for a kiss.

"Is that all you think about?"

"No I mainly think about you and then S-E-X" Will said motioning to Audrey, not wanting to say that word around his little girl.

"Will, she doesn't even know what that means, she doesn't even know her own name, not like she will remember us talking about sex when she was two days old"

"I know but it's just kind of weird. I've heard stories of where parents have sex while their newborn is in their bedroom. I'm sorry but that is just weird and creepy, if I ever found out that my parents had sex while I was in the same room as them I would be so disgusted"

Emma laughed at how Will has been acting about the sex topic, since they haven't had sex for six weeks and now they would have to wait another six weeks, Will was starting to get a little impatient "Well unfortunately we have to wait six more weeks to 'practice'" Emma laughed as Will gave her the sad little puppy face. "Don't you dare give me that sad pitiful look, for my health we can have sex for six weeks that's what the doctor told me today, remember?"

"Yeah I know I just don't know how I can handle not being about to make love to you" Will smiled at the thought

"Hey, don't forget that I also have to suffer not having sex either"

"So we will suffer together for the longest six weeks ever" Will laughed

"Yes but don't forget we got this precious little girl that will keep us busy for the next six weeks" Emma smiled as she kissed Audrey's head

"More like the next 18 years" Will said as they both laughed

When they arrived home Emma sat down on the couch to breast-feed Audrey, and Will went to start preparing them a lunch. When Emma was finished she walked into the kitchen while carrying Audrey "So what do we do now?" Emma asked not sure what else they should be doing with the baby.

"I don't know does she need a bath? Or a diaper change?"

"Not yet, she will get a bath though tonight that's for sure, or unless she gets really dirty before tonight"

"Well I know one thing we can do?" Will said as Emma looked confused "We can sit back watch a movie, while she sleeps"

"I would love to just relax, who knows I may just fall asleep while watching a movie"

"Maybe you should take a nap, you have been through a lot the last few days, I'm sure you could use your rest"

"I'll be fine, I just want to spend some time alone with my wonderful husband"

"Sounds good to me I could use some one on one time with my beautiful wife" Will smiled while he leaned over and kissed Emma

"I'm going to go put Audrey in her crib. This parenting stuff really isn't so hard" Emma said as she left the room and headed to the nursery.

Will and Emma were thinking this parenting stuff was easy but soon they would be exhausted from the midnight feedings and all the crying.

**Thanks for reading everyone! I love the name Audrey; I of course loved the name because of Audrey Hepburn. I was watching Breakfast at Tiffany's while writing this so I thought it was a good name for Will and Emma's baby! I'm still taking suggestions on chapter ideas; I plan on continuing this story for a while but may change the name of the story. Please review it's what keeps me writing **


	8. Audrey's First Time Getting Sick

**Washington Part 8**

The stress of having a newborn was starting to hit both Will and Emma. Between the midnight feedings and the crying for no reason was really starting to stress them both out.

Audrey was now a month old and was a great little girl, minus the midnight feedings and crying, but they knew that's what babies do and there is nothing they can do about it. Will woke up one night to find that Emma wasn't in the bed, so he went to go see where she was. Will found Emma sleeping the nursery in the chair in the one corner of the room, with Audrey asleep in her arms. Will stood there admiring the sight in front of him; he loved these two women more then anything in his entire life.

Will went to go pick Audrey up out of Emma's arms when Emma suddenly woke up. "Sorry honey I didn't mean to wake you up"

"It's fine I'm glad you did cause if I spent the rest of the night in this chair, my back would be in so much pain tomorrow" Emma said letting out a small chuckle

Will placed Audrey back in her crib and walked over to Emma and kneeled in front of her "Plus it was hard staying asleep without you" Will smiled

"I wish I could say the same I pretty much sleep whenever I get the chance and obviously wherever I can" Emma said laughing

"It's completely normal to be this tired with a baby, but it wont always be like this"

"I know I just need one good eight hour night to sleep and feel more energized"

"Tell you what since I'm not much help since I go to work during the week, and since today is Friday and I don't work tomorrow, I will get up with Audrey tonight while you sleep through the night."

"But her crying will still wake me up"

"Then I will stay up all night in her room if I have to stop her from crying, let me just give you one good night sleep, you need your sleep"

"Ok ok you can handle her tonight"

"And you know what I will also take care of Saturday night, she is my daughter to so I should take what ever nights I can"

"You're the best husband ever, I love you"

"I love you to, now lets get you back to bed so you can get your beauty sleep" Will said as he lifted Emma up bridal style and kissed her

"Why are you just so perfect?"

"I wouldn't say that I'm perfect but I'm just trying to take care of my two girls as best as I can"

"Well you are doing a wonderful job at it and you are perfect to me, and I don't care what you say, but you are perfect!"

"Glad to hear it cause you are perfect to me also" Will smiled as he laid Emma down on the bed. As soon as he did Audrey started to cry and Emma sat up in the bed, and Will gently pushed her back down "You need to sleep I will take care of her, you just need to get your rest"

"But you need your sleep you have to be up for work in five hours"

"I will be fine you do this every night I can handle this tonight, don't worry about me, I love you and you need to rest, and anyways you will get her all day so that's another reason why you need the extra sleep" Will kissed her before turning around to leave to tend to their daughter "Now sleep"

"Yes sir" Emma said mocking him with a fake salute

Will laughed, "I love you"

"I love you too"

Will was at work and was exhausted after staying up with Audrey. Will didn't realize how loosing some sleep really does exhaust a person. Will never realized how tired Emma must be and he would definitely be helping her out more often, he figured there was no reason why couldn't help out even if he does have to go to work.

Will came home and surprised Emma with flowers "What are these for?"

"For being a wonderful mother and for dealing with getting up every night for the last month, and I've been a bad husband and father, I should of helped you out more"

"Don't you ever say that you're a bad husband you could never be a bad husband, and you're a great father you love Audrey so much I can see it in your face whenever you see her" Emma got up on her toes and kissed Will "And thank you for the flowers they are beautiful"

Will placed his hands on her hips "Not as beautiful as you are" Will smiled as Emma blushed

Will had to get up more times then the usual times but this times thing's were different Audrey was running a slight fever. Will tried to calm her down but she just kept screaming and that was when Emma woke up and realized that there must be something wrong.

"Will, What's wrong?" Emma said going into parenting mode

"She's running a fever, and she hasn't stopped crying for close to half an hour"

"I would call the doctor but it's 3am"

"What about we call one of our parents, I'm sure they would know if its serious or not" Will suggested

"Good idea, how about you call yours first while I take her temperature" Emma said as she took Audrey from his arms. Will then left the room to call his mother and Emma took Audrey's temperature and it read 100.1 degrees. Emma heard Will talking to his mother on the phone and she went into the living room to she what she said.

"What's her temperature Em?"

"100.1" Emma said as Will repeated it to his mother on the phone.

Emma had no idea what she was saying to him but as soon as he hung up the phone "What did she say Will?"

"She said to stay up with her and see how she is in a couple of hours and if it goes up we should call the doctors as early as we can, but if it gets worse or if she starts throwing up we need to take her to the emergency room" Will said as Emma's eyes opened wide

"Emergency room!"

"Em calm down that's only if it gets worse, but for right now lets just get a wet washcloth with some cool water and put it on her forehead that may help keep the temperature down" Will said as Emma agreed and went back into the nursery room to keep an eye on Audrey while Will went to get the washcloth

Emma sat in the rocking chair while Will held her and soon Emma fell asleep. Will saw her sleeping in the chair and placed Audrey in the crib and Will laid a blanket over Emma and then placed a kiss on Emma's forehead and then returned to Audrey who was already sleeping, which was a good sign. After about an hour of keeping the washcloth on her forehead Will took Audrey's temperature again and it was now 99 degrees. Will sighed a breath of fresh air, as they were able to make it through Audrey's first fever.


End file.
